Q on the NX-01
by PenguinMage
Summary: This is a story composed of the ideas of an online comuinity called Enterprise Fans and I, and I've begun to string the ideas together in a story. The summery is, what would happen if Q brought Janeway and the EMH to the Enterprise NX-01.
1. Scene One

****

Disclaimer: Okay, so I can't take any credit for creating these characters. Despite the fact that I really would love to be able to ;)

This story was an accumulation of ideas that a community called Enterprise Fans and I came up with. I've begun to patch all the ideas together into a story, these chaps may be a bit short 'cus I'm posting them by scene. Any ideas and/or revisions for this are more than welcome.

Scene 1

Captain Janeway was just settling down in the mess hall after a long duty shift. She'd been dodging the doctor all day, he'd been chasing her around the ship with that damned tricorder for her physical. She rolled her eyes and walked across the room to the replicator.

"Coffee, black."

With a small beep, a steaming cup of coffee materialized onto the pad. She picked it up and inhaled the aroma, this was just what she needed. She curled up on the couch and picked up one of her multiplying PADDs, they'd been growing in a pile on her desk all day. And now that she'd conveniently ordered Harry to run a diagnostic on the internal sensors, the doc would have one hell of a time locating her. With a satisfying sigh she settled back into her work, just as she was interrupted by a hiss of door opening.

"Oh, shit." She muttered under her breath, because she knew exactly who it was.

"I suppose you think that was incredibly brilliant of yourself, don't you?" Was the sarcastic remark that came from the Emergency Medical Hologram.

"It was worth a shot, and it got me a few moments of peace."

The EMH rolled his eyes, "You are the captain of this vessel and you need to set and example." Captain Janeway just rolled her eyes, "And if you are constantly dodging your medical exams…"

"I get the point!" She injected.

"Apparently not." The doc commented sarcastically, earning him a glare from his captain. "I'd be willing to bet that Q is better than you at keeping appointments than you!"

"Q is immortal. He doesn't need physicals." The captain kindly (or not so kindly) pointed out to him, continuing to glare at him.

"My point exactly." Came the EMH's icy reply as he pulled out his medical tricorder. Just then there was a flash of white light and Captain Janeway jumped to her feet in shock,

"Captain, you are going to have to stay in one place, unless you want me to sedate…."

At that Captain Janeway yanked the mobile emitter off the EMH "Q!" She snapped.

"Very good! Oh, Kathy, that wasn't very nice." Q said putting on a pouting face, "After all, he is a member of your crew."

"Q! I want you off my ship. NOW." The Captain was now glaring at Q so hard, you'd think he'd vaporize at any moment.

"Now, now, now, aren't we a little quick to get rid of our guests. Now I'll have you two know that I am never late for an appointment. Speaking of which, I believe you two have a meeting, or should I say 'had'?" With a wry grin Q snapped his fingers and the three of them disappeared.

****

Okay, that was the first scene. What do you think?


	2. Scene Two

****

All right, second scene. These aren't really being written very quickly, but I'll try and get the next one up as soon as possible.

Scene Two

So far it had been a relatively normal day for the crew of the _Enterprise NX-01_, aside from a few glitches in the sensors everything was working perfectly. So Captain Jonathan Archer allowed himself to relax for a while and look around at his crew. A good ship, a crew complement of 84, including one Denobilan and a Vulcan. And of course Porthos, but he wasn't included in that count.

"Captain," Archers thoughts were interrupted for a moment when his helmsman spoke up, " Permission to alter course slightly."

"What for, Travis?"

"I was looking through our sensor scans, and there appears to be an interesting nebula ahead."

Archer turned around to his sub-commander, "T'Pol, what do you think?"

"The nebula contains some intriguing anomalies."

"So, in other words, it's worth a look?"

"Indeed."

"Very well, Travis, set a course."

"Aye, Captain."

Just as Mayweather was about to enter the commands there was a flash of light and a man suddenly appeared on his console. He had short, curly hair, sunglasses, a straw hat, shorts and a rather loud Hawaiian shirt, he was also holding a cigar in his left hand.

"Hello there Johnny! How are we today?"

"Who are you?" Archer asked as soon as he got over the shock.

"That is no concern of yours." At this point he was merely centimeters from Captain Archers face, "But she might be…" With that he snapped his fingers and disappeared in a flash of white light, just as a woman appeared a few feet away from where he was standing.

"Q! I demand you return me to my ship…" She stopped short as the glanced around and realized where she was.

Archer looked at her for a few moments, she wasn't what he'd consider tall, wearing a black uniform of sorts with a red stripe across the top. Her hair was cut at her shoulders and she had an air of command about her.

"Hello," Captain Archer began, " My name is Captain Jonathan Archer. This is the Star Fleet vessel _Enterprise_. We are on a peaceful mission of discovery. I don't believe we've encountered you species."

The woman just raised an eyebrow, looking at him as if he were quite insane, and she seemed almost…amused.

"Where exactly are we, how far are we from Earth?" Her voice was slightly rough, very unique for sure.

Archer looked surprised, "We are about forty light-years from Earth. How, may I ask have you heard of it…  


"Sir," T'Pol interrupted him, the woman turned to look at her as well as Archer, "She is human." She stated in her flat, Vulcan tone of voice.

As soon as T'Pol had said this the crews mouths nearly dropped in surprise. Another human, out here in the middle of no where, it was just amazing, completely unbelievable.

The woman just stood there with her arms crossed, looking quite amused. 

"All right," Archer finally choked out, "We know you're human. So, what's your name."

She studied him for a moment, as if trying go make up her mind, then she said, "I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway, of the Federation starship _Voyager_."

"Federation?" Archer had never heard of it before, and he was more than a little curious.

Captain Janeway hung her head for a moment, but almost immediately brought it back up and inhaled deeply. Then, letting it out slowly, "You'll find out about it in a few hundred years…Perhaps we should discuss this elsewhere." She indicated to the bridge crew.

Archer sighed, "Very well…I assume you know what a ready room is?" He motioned towards the door adjoining the bridge.

Janeway cocked her head in a sarcastic manner, "Yes, I know what a ready room is. I've got one on _Voyager_." She sounded a little irked at his inquiry Archer noted.

****

So what did 'ya think? Did it stink? Or was it tolerable? Are there any plot holes I need to fix, or anything you would like to see come up in this later on?


	3. Scene Three

****

Disclaimer: I'd really like to claim them as mine, but their not :)

****

Okay, scene three, sorry this took so long…

Scene Three

Once they had entered the ready room, Captain Janeway seated herself comfortably in the chair facing Captain Archer's desk. Raising both his eyebrows Archer made himself comfortable, just as Porthos jumped down from his little perch. And right to Captain Janeway. She just looked down in surprise and almost amusement.

"Is this your dog?"

"Yes." Archer stated, a little startled. It wasn't like Porthos to just go straight to someone.

She smiled a little half smile and picked the dog up to put him on her lap, "What's his name?" She asked casually as she scratched Porthos's ear.

"His name is Porthos." He paused for a moment, "You like dogs?"

"Yes." She looked up momentarily, "I've got a dog myself back on Earth." She paused quickly, "In my time that is…"

Porthos settled down in her lap as she settled back in her chair, Captain Archer decided he should get down to business, "So who was that man who…snapped… in here?"

"Oh, him. That's Q. If you see him anywhere around, expect trouble."

Suddenly there was a flash of white light and Q was there, Captain Janeway just rolled her eyes and put her head in her hand.

"You haven't told him yet, Kathy? I'm so hurt."

"Q, Captain Archer and I need to discuss a few things."

"Fine." With that he snapped his fingers and was once again gone.

"Don't ask." Captain Janeway said seeing Archers confused expression.

"Then I won't" Archer looked down at his dog, who seemed quite comfortable in their guest's lap, and noticed Janeway was fiddling with as small metal device in her hand.

"What's that?

"What?"

"That, in your hand." He pointed at the emitter.

Captain Janeway looked down and realized that she still had the mobile emitter in her hand, "Oh, this."

"Yes, what is it?"

She paused a minute, as if pausing a moment to think about if she should tell him, "Have you heard of holographic technology yet?"

She'd apparently made up her mind, "We saw some of it a few months ago . Why? What does that have to do with anything?"

Janeway held up the small object, "This, is our doctor."

Archer looked at her like she was crazy, "I find that very hard to believe, Captain."

"He's a hologram."

"And you can fit his program in that?"

"Yes. Do you want me to activate him?"

"Why not. But first, let me call our doctor." He leaned over and pressed a button, "Archer to Phlox."

Janeway sighed, _how naïve is this guy? For all he knows, it could be a weapon! And he says 'why not'_. She sighed again and put her head back in her hand. _Well, at least he has a dog._

A voice came over the intercom, "Phlox here Captain, what can I do for you."

"Can you please come to my ready room."

"I'll be right there." The voice replied.

A few moments later a man walked trough the door. He wasn't the thinnest of men, but it seemed to add to his charming look. He had some ridges along his forehead and next to his eyes. "What is it you want, Captain?"

"Captain Janeway, this is our doctor, Phlox."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Captain." Captain Janeway nodded a thank you.

"Can you activate your…what did you call him?" Archer asked.

Captain Janeway smirked a small half smile, "Our EMH."

Phlox spoke up, "If I may ask, what does that stand for?"

"Emergency Medical Hologram. Although we don't really use him just for emergencies anymore."

Phlox nodded his satisfaction. Janeway sighed and held the emitter out beside her, pressing in a few commands, a man shimmered into appearance.

"Please state the nature of the medical emergency." He the almost immediately turned to his captain, "Captain, I don't appreciate just being deactivated like that!"

Captain Janeway suppressed a small laugh, "I'm sorry doctor, I just couldn't get two words in!"

"Welcome to the _Enterprise_, Doctor…. Doctor…what did you say his name was?"

"I haven't picked one yet."

"My apologies Doctor."

"I don't mind. I actually get it quite a bit."

"Oh, Captain Janeway…" Archer indicated that he wanted to get on to more important matters.

"Yes."

"How exactly did you get here?"

"I haven't quite grasped how Q does it, except that he's omnipotent and has complete control of space, time, and matter."

Archer raised his eyebrows, "Any idea how this is?"

"None."

"Captain," The EMH started, "Um, Captain Janeway. I have no idea where we are."

"I'm sorry doctor." She replied ernestly, "From what I can tell Q has tossed us back in time, to the _Enterprise_ NX-01."

"That far back?!" The EMH was surprised, "Well, at least it wasn't back to the creation of the cosmos this time."

"Creation of the cosmos?" Archer injected cautiously.

"We've encountered Q a few times previously to this." Janeway cleared up for him.

"How many times exactly?"

"Before this? Three."

"Only three?"

"Oh, believe me, each one was quite interesting…." She seemed mildly irked from the idea of it. 

"All right," He decided not to ask any thing more about Q, for now, "Would you like a tour of the ship?"

"That would be nice."

"Sir, if I may," Phlox began, "I need to feed my bat".

"A bat? How interesting," The EMH commented, "Do you have any other life forms?"

"Yes, I have several. Would you like to see them?" Phlox offered.

The doctors turned toward their captains with eyebrows raised, like two kids asking their parents permission to play.

"I don't see why not." Archer said slowly, "Captain, would you like me to show you Engineering?"

With a smirk and a nod from Captain Janeway, they left the Ready Room.

****

Review? :D


	4. Scene Four

****

Okay, short scene, but I'm posting the next one along with it :)

Disclaimer: Not mine. Bad for me, lucky for the characters :D

Scene Four

While Dr. Phlox and the EMH went to sickbay, Archer took Janeway to see Engineering and meet Trip.

"How long have you been in space?" Janeway's inquiry broke the silence.

"About five months now. The mission was only to return a Klingon to his home world, but we decided to continue on our mission. With permission from Star Fleet." He added the last part, just incase she thought they'd done it without permission.

"Interesting."

The silence continued for a few more moments until they entered the turbolift, "So," Archer started, "How long have you been serving in space?"

"Since I was twenty-two."

"That's a long time."

"Yes, it is."

"Um," He wasn't quite sure where to go from there, "How long was your longest mission?"

"Seven years. We had just gotten back when Q brought me here." She waved her hand, indicating the ship.

"Ah," Just then the doors opened to reveal a corridor, "Right this way, Engineering is right around the corner."

****

Like it? Or didn't? Inquiring minds want to know ;D


	5. Scene Five

****

Here's scene five, I really appreciate the reviews, so please r&r :)

Scene Five

As they entered Engineering they were greeted by the usual bustle. Some crewmembers giving orders here, some fixing conduits there. Suddenly, a young man with blonde hair and a boyish grin stepped off of what looked like a smaller version of a turbolift.

"Hello, Captain." His accent was obviously southern American, "Are you gonna introduce me to our guest?"

"Hey, Trip." Archer greeted his friend and Chief Engineer, "Captain, this in Lieutenant Tucker, my Chief Engineer. Trip, this is Captain Janeway."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Captain." He reached out his hand to shake hers, "Call me Trip, everyone here does it."

She grasped his hand and shook it, "It's nice to meet you to, Trip."

"Are you from _Earth_?" He hadn't meant to emphasize 'Earth', but either way his voice had a note of disbelief in it.

"Yes, I am." She sounded amused, and as if to back up that asumption, a small lopsided grin creeped onto her face.

"She's also from the future." Archer revealed, Janeway looked slightly irked that he'd mentioned it.

"The _future_?" Trip was now quite shocked.

"Let's just say we've made first contact with an…Interesting…lifeform."

" 'Interesting' isn't half of it." Janeway commented.

"Ah," Trip gave a sigh of understanding, "So, you want a tour?"

"Sure."

"Okay, we've got one of the fastest ships in the galaxy right now."

"How fast does she go?" Captain Janeway inquired.

"Warp five." Trip said with an air of pride in his voice.

"Impressive."

"How fast does your ship go, Captain?" Janeway paused after Archer asked the question, debating if she should tell them or not, "You seem awfully hesitant to give us any information on your self, mind if I ask why?" Archer continued, crossing his arms over his chest.

She sighed, "In my time frame, we have something we call the Temporal Prime Directive. It forbids us to do anything that may alter the course of history, including giving out information."

"Well, you've already given us some." Archer pointed out.

"That's because I know that Q is behind all of this, and as much of a pain as he might be, he usually will fix whatever mess he gets us into."

"Very well. How fast does you ship go?"

"I'm still not sure if Q will fix everything that happens here yet. Although, I'm quite positive that he will soon."

"All right…" Archer was cut off by a flash of white light.

"And how is everyone?" Q put is arm around Janeway's shoulders and gave her an affectionate look, she just shoved his arm off and rolled her eyes, putting her head in her hand. Archer just raised his eyebrows at their interesting display.

"Kathy! Why so cold?"

"Well, let's see. You've just taken me back a few HUNDRED years into Earth's history, along with the Doctor. And I now have no way to tell what's happening in MY time frame. Hell, for all I know, Star Fleet command has already sentinced my crew to life!"

"All right, all right. No need to fret my dear!" This comment was meet with a glare from Captain Janeway that could burn a hole through the hull, "Nothing is happening to them. Nothing important that is."

"What did you do." She commented in a dry, icy tone.

"I just put them in a time loop. Nothing to worry about. Now, why don't you just take a break, tour the ship. I do recall your dear doctor telling you to take a short break at some point to 'relieve stress'."

"Well you certainly aren't helping much." By the time she'd finished her sentence, he had disappeared in a flash of light.

"Well, Trip, I do believe you've now meet our _other_ visitor, Q." Archer informed Trip.

At this point everyone in Engineering had stopped what they were doing to stare at the unique confrontation that had just occurred.

"Okay everyone, back to work." Trip ordered, then he turned to Janeway and gave her one of his best grins, "How'd you like me to give you that tour?"

She smiled, "That would be nice. I'd love to see a piece of history." With that last bit, Archer and Trip both looked quite proud of their ship, "Oh, and Captain," She continued, "_Voyager_, my ship, has a top speed of warp 9." She grinned, and allowed them both to recover a bit before Trip lead her off to see the core of the _Enterprise_.

****

Good? Bad? Did I get the characters personalities correct? :D


End file.
